


Sacrifices of Friendship

by DesertVixen



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth muses about sacrifices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



Elizabeth had no wish to spend time in Lady Catherine de Bourgh’s company, but she did miss her dear friend Charlotte Lucas – now Charlotte Collins.

Charlotte found it difficult to leave Rosings, now that she was the mother of two children – a strapping boy and a surprisingly lovely daughter, named Elizabeth for her now-wealthy godmother. It was clear that while Charlotte might encourage Mr. Collins to be in his garden a great deal, gardening could only take up so much time.

As unenjoyable as a visit to Rosings could be for Elizabeth, it was the only way for the two women to spend time together. The idea of hosting the Collinses at Pemberly had been squashed by her husband, who declared that there were limits to what he would do for her love.

So Elizabeth and Darcy would make the trip to Rosings, and endure the tedium of a visit with Lady Catherine, because Charlotte was her dear friend. Elizabeth had tried to befriend Lady Anne deBourgh, who seemed to bear Elizabeth no ill will for marrying the man Lady Anne had been expected to marry, with little luck. 

Certainly true friendship demanded a sacrifice now and then, Elizabeth mused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little piece!


End file.
